


Muddle Through Somehow

by deceptigeek



Series: Christmas giftfics 2019... Now in August! [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim, Other, not my characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceptigeek/pseuds/deceptigeek
Summary: “Blossia, please stop telling people you’re trying to grow a kaiju in the lab."
Relationships: Dr. Sekhmet Blossia/Admiral Bonnie Hawk/Richias Weaver, OMC/OFC/OFC
Series: Christmas giftfics 2019... Now in August! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591342
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Muddle Through Somehow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Crimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/gifts).



> Another not-sure-what-this-is-really-celebrating-anymore fic, but I hope you like it anyway Clara!

“Blossia, please stop telling people you’re trying to grow a kaiju in the lab. It’s not even true.”

“It’s sort of true!” Blossia protests. When Hawk gives her a flat look, she pouts, and prods mulishly at her noodles. “I mean, I could grow a whole one if I wanted.”

“Like you _don’t_ want to,” says Richias with a snort. 

“Well I’d have to feed it, wouldn’t I? And it’d need exercise, and probably training”- 

“ _Probably?_ ”

\- “and it’s not like I could ask anyone to help, because you know the Marshall would get all ‘you and you alone are responsible for this mess’, just like every other time. I really don’t need another distraction from my work.”

“You’ve got us for that, anyway.” Richias, smiling, leans exaggeratedly into her shoulder. 

“Speak for yourself,” Hawk says. “What do you actually _do_ around here again, Rich’?”

“Distract Blossia from her work. Train, when I have a spare moment.”

Blossia giggles. Hawk sighs. Richias leans over to his other girlfriend, and Hawk grudgingly allows her frown to be kissed away. Between them, Blossia, following Richias’ initiative, snuggles rather belligerently against Hawk’s shoulder, rubbing her cheek around like a cat and spilling noodles down Hawk’s arm, because for some godforsaken reason she’s still attempting to eat as she does it. 

“Oh _no_ , Blossia don’t”- 

Too late. The noodles are gone, and Blossia is chewing smugly. 

“Could you really not afford to leave them?”

“I honestly don’t think she can,” says Richias. “She made me give her one of my protein bars when I went to get her, and she _hates_ those.” He pauses, squinting suddenly when he realises what Hawk’s getting at. 

“Bee, how long have you been working on this latest sample?” 

“Five days,” comes the noodle-muffled response.

“And how many meals have you eaten in that time?” demands Hawk. 

“Maybe three?” Blossia is unrepentant. “My work’s _important_ , Hawk, and it’s not like it matters how I get it done. _They_ certainly don’t care how hard I work myself; I’m a necessary evil, so the more use they get out of me, the better.” 

“What, now you’re buying into what the PPDC thinks about you?”

“No, but it’s nice to know they won’t ask questions when I spend sixty-five straight hours in the lab.” 

“You’ve never spent a straight hour in your life,” says Richias, and Hawk reaches over to swat him on the arm. 

“Not the time, Rich’,”

“There’s always time for puns,” protests Blossia, blatantly stalling on the inevitable Talking To. 

“If there’s always time for puns, there’s always time for food?” Hawk really isn’t sure on the logic of that argument, but she’s arguing with the two least logical people she knows (one of them being the _PPDC’s top scientist_ ), so she’s pretty sure anything counts as fair game. 

“Ugh, but it’s so much _work_.” Blossia groans and slumps backwards against the slightly-damp concrete roof, legs kicking frustratedly into midair. “I have to make sure my samples aren’t gonna throw a fit and seize up while I’m gone, I have to wash off all the kaiju gunk, I have to leave the lab and make sure it’s secure because it’s ‘unsanitary’ and ‘potentially hazardous’ if I eat in there…”

The air quotes she punctuates with send more noodles spilling everywhere, though at least they mostly end up on Blossia herself. 

Richias is the one who picks them up and eats them, this time. 

Hawk wonders how her life reached the point where all she hopes is that they don’t turn this into some kind of weird foreplay. Lukewarm takeout and soggy industrial architecture don’t exactly do it for her, even if Richias and Blossia do.

Keeping the pair alive seems like a particularly thankless task at times - but Hawk doesn’t know who else would, if not someone who loves them. 

Blossia finally swats Richias away and sits up again, staring morosely into her now-empty food carton. Hawk hands over the rest of her own, wordlessly. 

“... Do you _have_ to leave the lab to eat?” asks Richias. “I mean, I know there’s protocols and that, but…” 

He glances, in a _since when have you ever cared about that_ sort of way, towards Blossia, who is midway through peeling a dropped slice of duck off the roof. 

Blossia huffs. “I do, because I tried sneaking food back from the canteen, and people just seemed to _know_. The pilots don’t give a shit, but anyone who’s got to do the slightest amount of paperwork won’t have any of it.” After a pause, and a contemplative head tilt, she revises her statement. “Actually, I think they were just trying to be petty about keeping me in line - y’know, after the whole smuggling thing? Kind of beneath them, if you ask me.”

Even Richias looks skeptical at that. 

“You did kinda, march into base carrying a wholeass spleen, Bee. Don’t get me wrong, it was hilarious, but it also turned the locker room corridor into a big blue biohazard and”- 

He cuts himself off abruptly. Hawk, intrigued, leans forward around Blossia - it isn’t often that Richias feels shame, which makes the times he does all the more notable. 

“ _And?_ ”

“... You know the story about the dude who tried to hop over the puddles and dropped his towel in one?”

“Yeah?”

Richias’ shoulders slump. “Yeah. I had to bribe both the _Horizon Glory_ guys to not tell everyone it was me, but they still spread it.” As Blossia snorts into Hawk’s dinner, Richias casts his eyes to the heavens, seeking answers. “I went back to the gym for _two minutes_ , and suddenly everything was blue! Why did the timing have to work out like that?!”

“Why didn’t you just put on pants?” asks Hawk. 

“I only forgot my water bottle, it’s not like I was gonna be gone for ages!”

“You always forget your water bottle,” says Blossia. “And you never put on pants, and you’ll never learn, if standing butt-ass naked in a hall filled with kaiju gunk didn’t teach you.”

“Damn right I won’t,” RIchias agrees, his distress from the moment before entirely forgotten. “ _Anyway_ , the point I was trying to make is, what if we brought you takeout, Bee? Hawk can order it, pick it up, pass it to me, I’ll hide it in my gym bag, act all unsuspicious, take the side corridors, pay a visit to the lab, and bam! All you have to do is wash kaiju goo off your hands, you can even keep an eye on your experiments.”

Hawk can’t keep the concern off her face. “If this plan evolves into rappelling into the lab through the skylight, I’m drawing a line.”

Richias pouts. “Aw, you’re no fun.”

“That’s not what you said last night.”

For reasons known only to her, Blossia thinks this merits uncontrollable cackling. Hawk and Richias watch her fondly from either side until she buries her face back in her meal. 

“Well, I’m in - as long as I don’t have to wear any kind of ridiculous secret agent getup, cause the suits we have for the jaegers are bad enough.”

Hawk pauses, as another thought occurs to her.

“By the way, Bee? If you _did_ wind up growing a whole one, you know Richias and I would help out raising your horrible kaiju child, right?”

“... Please don’t take that as a reason to make one. Bee. You’ve gone very quiet now and I don’t like it.”

“ _Bee_.”


End file.
